In These Lonely Hours
by crazysmile15
Summary: Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive',John Sheffield. Maybe fighting with Zuko was a mistake, but then again Katara had made many in her life and none had been this disastrous. One-shot, no lemon, no flames. Only love and reviews. LOL!


**Authors Note:** Hi, I'm finally back. I spent months not writing, and I'm back in the groove baby! lol! I bet no one knows what I'm talking about, but anyway. This is my first time writing a Zutara piece even thought I've seen almost all the seasons of Avatar and can quote Zuko, "It's complicated." lol! I love Avatar and would give my mortal fan girl soul to actually be able to draw and write about them with perfection! I know I have humongous issues, nothing a little bit of morphine can fix! lol! Just kidding…. Well on to the Zutara!

I heed not that my

Earthly lot Hath-little

Of Earth in it- That

years of love have been

forgot In the hatred of

a minute: -I mourn not

that the desolate Are

happier, sweet, than I

But that you sorrow for

my fate who am a

passerby

By Edgar Allen Poe

**In These Lonely Hours **

Katara stared out the window of the room she was staying at in the Firelord's palace. Waiting and longing for Zuko to come back. There room felt lifeless and lonely with out him. Although the sky and weather seemed to be at odds with her feelings. Bright and humid with not a cloud in the sky. Katara had preferred to stay inside, and had asked politely not to be bothered. What worried her the most that Zuko and her had not left on the best of terms. She had planed a great night, something romantic and to take his mind off of his country. Instead of being happy and being romantic, he had been a monster. Bringing with him into there room a foul tasting temper and malice. At first, it had not been directed at her, but after trying to calm him down, he had turned on her too. Katara had not understood the reason for there quarrel, but it soon became too much to bare and she walked out. That night they slept in separate beds for the first time in forever. They hadn't even said good-bye to each other. A lump formed in Katara's throat, tears glistening in her deep azure eyes. She heard a knock on the door and quickly composed herself.

"May I come in Lady Katara," Iroh's calm voice said.

Katara quickly rushed to the door and opened it, giving Iroh a quick nod and a smile. Of course, after years of being around women he knew she had been on the verge of crying.

"Was there something you needed Iroh," Katara said averting his gaze least he see her watery eyes.

Iroh took a seat on Katara's bed, patting it gently, becoming her to sit. She obediently took a seat next to the wise old general.

"Now then, tell me what's wrong and don't pretend like there isn't a problem between you and my nephew."

Iroh stared at her pointedly waiting for her to speak; Katara took a shallow breath and let it out deeply.

"I don't know Iroh. Zuko just confuses me so much; sometimes I question my reasons for staying with him." Iroh nodded solemnly before warmly looking at Katara.

"You know that is not the case, you know exactly why you stay here with my nephew. Of course, you have the right Lady Katara to wonder why Zuko was enraged before he left. It had nothing and everything to do with you." Katara looked at Iroh confusedly.

"Zuko was mad because he was informed that a gross number of deaths have been dealt to the Water tribes by the hands of the Fire nation. There numbers have dwindled down to almost a hand full of civilians."

Katara nodded, "But I knew that, it's been hard for the Water tribes to cope and regroup. I've been meaning to send some help or even ask Zuko for a while now. However, I have many duties here and have not been able to do anything about that problem yet."

Iroh sighed, "Zuko cares for you and would have liked to hear your ideas. Remember, your people are his people now. He just wants to take care of you. That's why he got mad, and left early to stock up extra food and medical supplies for the tribes who are in need of those services."

Iroh got up from his spot on the bed giving Katara one last reassuring smile before taking his leave. Katara stared out the window again letting the tears spill from her eyes. She still felt lonely but she could bare it, in a few days Zuko would be back. This time she wouldn't start a fight with him instead thank him and show him how mush he meant to her. She knew perfectly well, why she stayed with Zuko. If not only for the love then for the already blossoming babe in her womb. Katara placed a hand on her flat stomach, feeling the stirring of life within her calling Zuko home.

**Fin **

Wow, wasn't that an emotional ride from hell! lol! I hope I didn't screw Katara's personality to much. I know she probably would have put up a bigger fight with Zuko and have him walk away. I apologize for the random OCness of Iroh and Katara. I would like to point out thought this is a one shot and shall be treated as one. If I feel like attaching a lemon to this fic, you must READ AND REVIEW! lol! Bye.

P.S: This is dedicated to my friends Alex K and Judi P. Without there crazy fan girlism I would have never been able to create a warm and comforting fic, and instead you would have a steamy love scene featuring an emo Zuko and a highly emotional Katara! lol!


End file.
